Sayaka No More
by equach
Summary: Based on episode 8-9, Sayaka has grew so insane that she begins to act like Deadpool. I don't own the characters and some of the references.
1. Chapter 1

Sayaka No More

Chapter 1

Note* This is a story where Sayaka has grown so insane that she becomes a magical version of Deadpool. Puella Magi Madoka Magica is owned by Shaft and Aniplex and the concept of Deadpool is owned by Marvel. This would also have spoilers.

-Also, **do not imitate any violent scenes in this fan fiction. Its obviously illegal and I discourage you to do it in real life.**

Starting from Episode 9 when Sayaka said that she was a fool, she actually cleansed her soul gem beforehand. Kyoko is by her side worried about the blue haired girl.

Kyoko: Sayaka! You're gonna need more grief seeds if your gonna make it.

The red haired girl gave the blue haired girl enough Grief seeds to cleanse Sayaka's soul gem in good condition. Sayaka then made a strange face that looked pretty silly. She stood up on the bench and started shouting.

Sayaka: As of today, I am no longer Sayaka Miki! I should get an awesome new superhero name. Something like... Deadpool! Yeah, I like it. Kind of like that Marvel hero. I felt that we have something in common.

Kyoko: Huh.

Sayaka: Kyoko darling, this is all too new for you. I am gonna be a whole new person thanks to you, that bastard I tried helping and that annoying bitch.

Kyoko: What are you talking about?

Sayaka: How many f&*#ing times do I have to tell you? I turned over a new leaf. I'm going to start being a badass hero than a stupid mopey girl that Gen Urobochi wanted me to be.

Kyoko: Who's Gen Urobochi?

Sayaka: Its hard to say. As it turns out, we are all just cartoons characters slaves to a guy who just loves torturing us. He thinks he can kill me off, oh no. Today, I get to change my destiny into a new one. I can be a park ranger or a chicken jugglier!

Kyoko: Sayaka, your creeping me out.

Sayaka: Look baby, lets give it to the fans who ships us.

Sayaka kissed Kyoko and as a result the red haired girl punched Sayaka out of anger. Sayaka was on the ground laughing really hard. Kyoko was really surprised to see this.

Sayaka: In case you forget, Kyubey said that I have a healing factor. Pretty neat huh.

Kyoko: Spouting s# $ is one thing, but kissing me is going too far. What is going on with your head?!

Sayaka: What's wrong with your head?

Kyoko: Answer my f#$^ing question!

Sayaka imitating Kyoko: Answer my f#$^ing question!

Kyoko: Your right, you really are a new Sayaka. What happened to the old you?

Sayaka: Let's just say that she realized the truth and have to grow up. Its passed curfew and my mommy and daddy are having dinner ready. Chao!

Kyoko: Sayaka wait!

Sayaka left quickly in a breeze leaving Kyoko wondering about what is wrong with Sayaka. Never had Kyoko see Sayaka act like this. The red haired girled thought about it and doubts that anyone could think like that.

Sayaka: So narrator, what's next?

 _Well you are suppose to go home right?_

Sayaka: Wrong! I'm gonna have some fun before getting home to watch season 2 of Attack on Titan.

 _Season 2 hasn't come out yet. Also, its freaking 2011 where your from. The anime hasn't come out yet at your time._

Sayaka: We can change all of that.

 _Oh really. Is it because I'm making this fan fiction around 2015 gives you the right to even be a fan of something that isn't suppose to exist in your world?_

Sayaka: If we can have meta reference with the opening theme in episode one, it would work now.

 _Fine._

Sayaka then changed into her magical girl outfit, only this time with a blue mask that looks like Deadpool's mask. She then heads to the studio that animates Attack on Titan quickly with her magical girl powers and snuck right in.

The guards heard a noise and headed to a spot and found Sayaka raising her hands us. She doesn't seem all that shocked and acted as if she expects them to appear.

Sayaka: Fourscore and seven minutes ago, I want my season 2 and I get it now!

Sayaka drew her blades and started slashing every guard killing them. She kicked on in the head and decapitated him with the guy he crashed into. A guard charged at her, but Sayaka drew her blade back and stabbed the guard in the eye through his head. Sayaka then magically created more blades from magic and continued through the studio.

...

At a room, we see executives and a bunch of people were having a party while watching the season 2 of Attack on Titan that was suppose to air. The blue costumed girl them barged in and pointed her sword at the president of the company.

Sayaka: What are you watching?

The President of the company: An episode...[gulp]... of Attack on Titan.

Sayaka: What season?

The President: One...

Sayaka stabbed the guy so many times that everyone cowers in fear. Sayaka only laughed and just walked toward the group slowly. She knows that they are watching season 2 just from one scene that was for sure not in season 1.

Sayaka: Now just give me what I want and I'll let you live. You got til 11:30 to air this s#$% or else. And don't even try anything funny because I always have my ways to get back at you.

All the guys nodded and got to work. Sayaka got back home quickly and changed back to her normal clothes and not wearing her mask. She saw her parents looking worried for her.

Sayaka's mom: Sayaka dear, we need to talk.

Sayaka's dad: Its about how you feel lately. We notice how your acting so strange.

Sayaka: Look mom, I'm fine now. And dad, you just don't seem to get me. I got everything under control right now _._

Sayaka's mom: We heard that Kamijou went out with another girl. Its just that both your father and I know how close the two of you are since you first met him as kids.

Soyaka: Look mom, I'm fine. I really gotta go watch some anime to cool off. Don't worry about homework. I got it handled.

Sayaka went into her room and begin watching the season 2 as promised to her. As she was watching, she thought about what to do next. The episode ended and she got some crayons and started drawing.

Some of these drawings include how will she kill Kyosuke while others include Hitomi. Some of them include both of them together and it was disturbing despite the fact that its drawn like a kindergartener.

 _You know something else too, she should be working on her homework._

Sayaka: I got this, remember.

She got a lighter for some reason, pours some gasoline on her homework and burn it. She then extinguish the mess with a fire extinguisher.

Sayaka: See, my homework's 'finished'.

 _That was really irresponsble._

Sayaka: I got it all handled, just as I promised to my parents.

 _Argh, I'm gonna need help with this._

 _A random voice: Did I really turn into this? Even I'm not that crazy._

Sayaka: Okay, who joined in the party?

 _The random voice: I am the old you, the you before going into despair. I am what's left of you and your innocence._

Sayaka: So what, your my conscience now. I can't wait to go on an adventure and become a real girl.

 _Old Sayaka: Its not like that, I'm just some random voice in your head._

 _At least I have someone to talk too._

Sayaka: Look narrator and other me, let me get this straight. Call me Deadpool from now on. So now that's settled, what to do next?

 _Old Sayaka: Get some sleep and apologize to Madoka for what we said to her before in the morning._

Sayaka: Maybe I should, before unaliving the people who ruined my life.

Deadpool: Cameo time!

Sayaka: The real Deadpool.

Deadpool: The real Deadpool here to tell you that your the most cutest Deadpool there is, but get one thing straight missy. I'm the original and the best. I'll let you keep the title because we need an adorable anime Lady Deadpool. Tootles.

Sayaka: That was fun, skipping to school in the morning. Go!

The scene switches to Sayaka running through the usual route of going to school acting like a stereotype anime girl with her piece of toast. She met up with Hitomi and then Madoka came. The two girls then notices Sayaka's strange attitude.

Madoka: You seem really happy today Sayaka-chan.

Sayaka: Hey, we have a very s#$^ty test coming up and the news reported that its gonna rain today. Why can't I be happy? I felt so happy that I can hug all of you to death.

Hitomi: Uhhhh.

Sayaka: By the way Madoka, I need to talk to you privately.

Sayaka grabbed Madoka to somewhere private while Hitomi started to spout random stuff on how Madoka and Sayaka are in a relationship. Sayaka then looks at Madoka straight in the eye with the pink haired girl startled.

Madoka: Sayaka-chan, what is the meaning of this?

Sayaka: I just wanted to say sorry about yelling at you the other day.

Madoka: Its fine Sayaka. I know that its hard being a magical girl and I'm so sorry for being useless.

Sayaka now crying in a silly way: It matters not Madoka. Its my fault for being a fool. I can't believe I said those awful things to you.

Madoka: You don't have to over exaggerate on how you feel.

Sayaka: I must express my feelings to you. I'm that sorry. Please come closer.

Madoka: Eh.

Sayaka: Look Madoka, I'm trying to get my Oscars for best dramatic performance so don't kill the mood and [In Scorpian's voice from Mortal Kombat] "GET OVER HERE!".

Madoka: What?

Homura: I don't think so.

Madoka: Homura-chan?

Homura came just in time to end this nonsense and Sayaka just stumbled back. The raven haired girl only stared at Sayaka with a angry blank stare.

Homura: Its odd that you manage to get better quickly.

Sayaka: Its all in the bananas and the potassium in the bananas.

Homura: What does that have to do with anything?

Sayaka: Lots of things like Donkey Kong or Doctor Who. Maybe Bill Nye.

Homura: Enough! What's up with you?!

Sayaka in a cute leaf costume: I turned over a new leaf.

Homura: Where did you get that...

Madoka: Sayaka-chan, you look so cute in that.

Sayaka: I know I do, ten times better than Erik Quach in his pajamas if he has one.

Homura: There something not right about you Sayaka and...

Madoka: Oh look at the time, we need to hurry to school before we're late.

Homura: I'll get you later.

Homura left for some reason and Madoka and Sayaka ran to school. Sayaka then does a strange homage to the sitcom Saved by the Bell which started to freak out Madoka after seeing the strange visuals. During class, Saotome-sensei was trying to collect the homework assignments and what she got from Sayaka was surprising.

Saotome: Miki-san, may I have your homework from last night?

Sayaka: I burned it.

Saotome: Very funny. Did you forget again?

Sayaka: Nope, I literally burned it like this.

Sayaka pour some gasoline at the teacher and lights her up with a lighter. The teacher screamed as Sayaka changed into her magical girl outfit with her blue Deadpool mask and sliced the teacher many times. In the end, the teacher's corpse is now a kabob on Sayaka's sword.

Sayaka: Tah dah. I magically turned Saotome-sensei into a human kabab like the narator just said. Huh, Huh.

 _Nobody is amused Deadpool. In fact, they're afraid of you now._

Sayaka: Uhh, school's out! Party at Madoka's house!

 _Nobody is amused again._

Sayaka: If you got any better ideas, tell me!

Everyone sat still at their desk out of fear. Some tried to leave the classroom which they did. Soon, only Madoka and Homura were left. Homura stood up to Sayaka and questioned her while changing into her magical girl clothes. She pointed a gun at her, but Sayaka didn't hesitate.

Homura: What is your intention Miki? I know that you wouldn't kill a teacher for no reason.

Sayaka: But hey, it was fun.

Homura: Can I tell you something? I think that you know I'm a time traveler right based on your mind set.

Sayaka: Duh. This show aired in like 2011, I can this information through the internet.

Homura: Out of every timeline I been through, you Sayaka Miki always go into despair and turn into a witch. Could it be that you are in despair in a different way?

Sayaka: If I answered yes, do I get a pony? Maybe a unicorn. No wait, too redundant. A alicorn. It has both the wings and a horn. Genius! Its two for one.

Homura got close and put her gun up at Sayaka's chin: Shut up and answer my question?!

Madoka now worried: Homura-chan, Sayaka-chan.

Sayaka: I'm just not myself anymore. In fact, I don't think I am Sayaka at all. I'm Deadpool. The best magical girl out there. A lot better than my old useless self.

Homura: Do you honestly think that way? How is this growth?

Sayaka: Fine, I have to go into exposition just for you.

Sayaka got out a board out of nowhere which suprises Homura and the blue masked girl started writing out all her plans. The whole thing looks like a child's hand writing. From what Homura could see, Sayaka wants to kill Kyosuke and Hitomi.

Sayaka: And so that's my master plan?

Homura: How is a dog and some tacos gonna be part of this?

Sayaka: Multiverse theory. Read about Dogpool and you might understand.

Madoka: I can't stand this anymore. Homura-chan is a time traveler and Sayaka-chan... I have no idea who she is now. This is too complicated.

Homura: Madoka, you now know the truth, but not the whole thing. I guess I have to tell you about it.

Sayaka: Oh no! Not long boring exposition! Its so boring!

 _Maybe what Homura has to say seems to be interesting._

Sayaka: Really because all I hear was blah blah blah.

Literally, that's all Sayaka heard. She had enough. Not only Homura wanted to kill her, but now she's boring her to death with exposition. Sayaka now wants Homura dead.

Sayaka: F#$% it, I'll just kill her.

Sayaka then stab Homura in the head and sliced her in half. Sayaka then took her soul gem and it became that shield thing that Homura has. Sayaka was about to leave, but Hitomi came with the cops.

Sayaka: You really want to do this.

Hitomi: Sayaka, you are my friend, but murdering is wrong. You have to stop.

Sayaka: Stop, I'm getting started. DANCE PARTY!

Hitomi: The hell?

The cops try to shoot Sayaka while she charged at them, but the blue masked girl started to breakdance. Smacking any cops in the way and stabbed them with her sword. Madoka just hide under a desk. She then got close to Hitomi at the face.

Sayaka: Knock knock.

Hitomi: Um... Who's there?

Sayaka: Bang.

Hitomi: Bang who.

Sayaka whipped out some guns out of Homura's shield and shouted...

Sayaka: Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang!

She kept shouting bang over and over again. She kept on shooting until there is literally nothing is left of the girl anymore. The wall outside of the classroom now has a silhouette of Hitomi in blood. Madoka cried harder after seeing so much gore and blood.

Sayaka: Geez Madoka, you don't have to be such a baby. They deserve it. Homura might want to take you to her house and who knows what she might do.

Madoka: Sayaka, why?

Sayaka: J#$% lady, you kept asking questions throughout this fan fiction. Its starting to get annoying.

Madoka: Please just leave me alone. Your not Sayaka.

Sayaka: Of course not, I used to be her. Now I'm Deadpool! Super extraordinary magical girl at your service.

Madoka only cried louder. Sayaka just slouch because she is annoyed of this. She just left the classroom casually and starts to talk to herself. Meaning she's talking to me now.

Sayaka: Can't you believe Madoka just won't stop crying? I mean, she's the protagonist of this anime and we have to look up to this wimp. Even Bella Swan is a better female protagonist.

 _Don't you dare compare Madoka to Twilight! Madoka is more kawaii and lovable. That moe is just oozing out of her..._

Sayaka: T.M.I. bro.

 _Old Sayaka: What were you thinking Deadpool? That was really reckless. Now the cops want to get us and it would be more difficult to get Kamijou._

Sayaka: Don't worry, I got Homura's watch thingy. I could just freeze time and do whatever I want.

 _A voice: Its only temporary._

Sayaka: Great. Even after killing you, your spirit haunts me for vengence or some crap like that.

 _Homura: You know just was well as I do that soul gems are our souls. The fact that you have mines and my body is gone means that I am a part of your body._

 _Other Sayaka: Now we have more people in our minds._

Sayaka: This is one heck of a ride.

 _Homura: Any who, my time shield's ability to alter time is temporary so pernamently freezing time is out of question. And do remember to not get my soul gem corrupted._

Sayaka: Whatever b#$% . Time to go get me Kamijou so that I can kill that mother f#$ er.

 _Homura: I won't let you!_

Sayaka: Your just some stupid voice in my head. I don't have to listen to you.

 _She's right you know._

Sayaka: Thanks narrator. Off to kill Kamijou.

...

Notes* I only made this idea up because I felt that Sayaka and Deadpool have some stuff in common. They both use swords, have a healing factor, and more reasons that I forgot I think. The first two reasons that I mentioned were the first that came into mind and influenced me to make this.


	2. Chapter 2

Sayaka No More

Chapter 2

Sayaka was going to leave the school, but outside the entrance is an army of policemen. All of them were pointing at Sayaka as the blue masked girl just drew her swords and said.

Sayaka: You guys worth nothing! Like as much as 10 yen. Or possible 1.

Policeman: Put your hands up!

 _Old Sayaka: You know Say... I mean Deadpool, we should test out Homura's new power and ditch this place. It would be a waste of time to kill these wimps._

Sayaka: Good idea.

Police: Freeze!

Sayaka: No, you freeze!

Sayaka used Homura's shield to stop time and everything was frozen. Even the birds as they just stood there in the air. Sayaka was amazed and headed to a gun store.

 _Why are you here even though you want to kill Kamijou? Also you joke was too cheesy._

Sayaka: If I want to kill an asshole of a love interest, I'll do it with a bang.

Sayaka drew pernament marker on the store clerk's face since time was still frozen. Sayaka looked around and though that the stuff they had was boring and took it anyways. She then notices a back room. Sayaka went in and found a better supply or weapons that would soon be hers.

Sayaka: Oh yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about.

 _Homura: Sayaka, you better not steal any of this._

Sayaka: Don't you do that too? And that's Deadpool to you!

 _Homura: Whatever. I stole it from the military, not some random store in the street._

Sayaka: How does that make a difference?

 _Homura: The army is full of #$ $#._

 _Old Sayaka: Jesus lady, are you really those type of people who are anti-war?_

 _Homura: Yes Sayaka, yes I am. I don't want my precious Madoka living in a world filled with violence._

Sayaka: Well this weird. Now time for me to get my hands on these bad boys.

Sayaka grabbed the array of C4s, some tank like guns, and some military like weapons. Pretty much, Sayaka got the good quality guns unlike what they sell in the store. So after that, Sayaka left and time revert back to normal.

...

In the night, Kyousuke is playing his violin and heard some explosions. He puts his violin down and went out of his room. He saw a hold in the wall and his parent's body parts around. He gave out a scream upon the site of his dead parents.

He later saw a blue figure with a blue mask coming through the wall with guns in her hands. She walked slowly to Kyousuke and I dare you to guess who it is.

Sayaka: Here's Deadpool!

Sayaka proceeds to shoot Kyousuke in the knees and laugh manically. She got up to his face and said.

Sayaka: Did you miss me?

Kyousuke: Who are you?

Sayaka: The one that got away. Ha ha ha ha! You get it, its from that one song.

Kyousuke: Really who are you?

Sayaka: How could you forget? Did you get alzheimer at a young age? Its obvious.

Kyousuke: You haven't answered my question.

Sayaka: You haven't answered mines too!

 _Actually he asked first._

Sayaka: Shut up!

Kyousuke: Who are you talking too?

Sayaka: It doesn't matter. Your gonna be playing Ave Maria for me.

Kyousuke: Wait, Sayaka!

Sayaka: Well I did say that I'm Deadpool before when I said, "Here's Deadpool!". But in all seriousness, I used to be Sayaka.

Kyousuke: What happened to you?

Sayaka: Let me go get your violin and see you play Ave Maria. Then we talk.

Sayaka left to Kyousuke's room and used his restroom. Sadly she clogged the toliet since flushing guns don't make a big bang. Sayaka came back and thrust Kyousuke's violin at him.

Sayaka: Now play!

Kyousuke does so in fear. He just played from what he knows. Sayaka walks around him and begins her exposition.

Sayaka: Do you know why I'm here? To see you. Hitomi couldn't do it today because I killed her. She's missing out. I visited you many times in the hospital and help make you hands feel better by selling my soul to the devil. Then I see you with that green haired bitch. Is that the thanks I get?

Kyousuke: Its not what you think.

Sayaka: Oldest trick in the book. I know that your in love with Hitomi, but seeing on how you treated her? Your probably the worst boyfriend ever. You would rather play violin than being with someone you love.

Kyousuke: Look, if I did something wrong then I'm sorry!

Sayaka: Too late.

And then the violin exploded. Turns out that before giving Kyousuke his violin, Sayaka planted some bombs in it. The bombs would explode when Kyousuke plays Ave Maria as a way to activate the bombs.

Sayaka was blasted into the sky, lamenting on what just happened. She looked fine due to her healing factor though her clothes looked ragged. She just stood there with a relief expression if you can see her face under her mask.

Sayaka: Well that blows.

 _Homura: You killed the one you love. What's next?_

Sayaka: Lots of things. I do recall about Walpurgisnacht.

 _Old Sayaka: How do you know? No one mentioned about it at all. Even I don't even know._

Sayaka: I seen our series, remember?

 _Old Sayaka: Oh._

 _So what's the next step Deadpool?_

Sayaka: I got a surprise after we have a scene with Madoka.

...

Switching to Madoka's room, the pink haired girl rest in her bed. in her pajamas. She started to worry about Sayaka and couldn't believe how she acted today. When she mentioned this to her parents, they were left speechless and just stayed silent for the night.

Kyubey came from the window to observe Madoka. The girl saw the incubator and was surprised to see him so suddenly.

Kyubey: You must be worried about Sayaka, am I right?

Madoka: Of course. She was a dear friend to me, but the stuff she did today. It was so scary. I can't believe she killed Homura-chan, Hitomi-chan and those police officers.

Kyubey: Well I'm here to tell you the good news. You don't have to make a contract with me anymore. It turns out that Sayaka's insanity tripled out energy sources, more than any magical girl could produce. We incubators decide to use our resources for her. No longer that we need despair, but only pure madness.

Madoka: This is wrong. This is so wrong.

Kyubey: Uh, isn't this the part that you should be happy that I won't have to go after little girls anymore?

Madoka: But to have Sayaka suffer as a price. Its too horrible.

Kyubey: Its not all that bad. Thanks to Sayaka, we incubators know how to have a sense of humor. Its not only healthy, but also help increase our energy sources.

Madoka doesn't care of what Kyubey says, but the incubator continues to explain how having a sense of humor is amazing.

Kyubey: Guess what.

Madoka: Huh?

Kyubey: Chicken butt.

Madoka: ...

Kyubey laughing: This is suppose to be the part where you laugh. I guess my humor is suprior to yours.

Madoka: I'm not in the mood.

Kyubey: You got to admit that was funny.

Madoka: Go away Kyubey. I need to go to sleep.

...

Somewhere in a house. A Gen Urobochi was typing up something for the next Puella Magi Madoka Magica episode.

Gen: And then Sayaka and Kyoko died together because Kyoko sacrifice each herself. Wonderful. Maybe I should have Sayaka be stabbed by a bunch of spears or some crap like that.

A voice: Oh really?

Gen Urobochi looked behind him to see Sayaka in her magical girl out fit wearing a blue Deadpool mask. She pointed her blade at his neck and the man was shocked to see the anime character in the real world.

Sayaka: Sup G. Got something about me.

Gen: Uh, not really.

Sayaka: What's this I heard about me dying with red head there?

Gen: Oh that. I was just making a fan fiction. I totally ship the both of you.

Sayaka: Why does that say for the next episode? I can see that your too busy making fan fiction.

Gen: Well I need to take breaks sometimes.

Sayaka: Well the way I see it, you don't look like a fan of me. I'm guessing that you like Mami.

Gen: Not really.

Sayaka: Well how would you like to be like her? Being a bad ass hero with those muskets coming out of her boobs, god I want some of those, and...

Sayaka cuts off Gen Urobochi's head with her blades. Charlotte, the witch from episode 3, ate Gen's head and then his body.

Sayaka: Pretty much that like Mami.

 _This is so meta._

 _Old Sayaka: At least that ass hole gets what he deseres for messing with me._

Sayaka: Well that wraps up chapter 2.

Sayaka then proceeds to shoot Charlotte with some guns thus killing the witch and gaining her soul gem. How did Charlotte came back? A wizard did it I guess. This makes no sense, neither does Deadpool in general.

...

Notes: Just wanted you all to know that I'm trying to stick with the nature of the Deadpool comics. I know Sayaka doesn't act like this nor represent insanity, but she was meant to become a magical girl version of Deadpool.


	3. Chapter 3

Sayaka No More

Chapter 3

Sayaka and Kyoko are at Homura's apartment having a small party. They had all kinds of food to eat. Sayaka stayed in her magical girl outfit and has her mask cover only the top part of her face to eat. For the record, she's staying at Homura's house to hide from the police.

Kyoko: Say Saya... I mean Deadpool, how come you invited me to this party?

Sayaka: Madoka was being a b#$% and I earned a s#$% tons of money this week.

Kyoko: How so?

Sayaka: After killing of Gen Urobochi, I manage to control this show and changed its name from Puella Magi Madoka Magica to Deadpool the anime. I even somehow got into Mami's will, told the guys that Mami's dead and got the cash.

Kyoko: Whoa, that is f#$%ed up, but pretty bad ass at the same time.

Sayaka: What can I say? I'm awesome.

 _Old Sayaka: How could you do something so awful? After everything that Mami did for you and everyone. You would disrespect her death this way._

Sayaka: What's she gonna do with that money while she's dead?

 _Homura: Its was not your to take._

Sayaka: Just shut up.

Kyoko: Really Deadpool, who are you talking too?

Sayaka: Just to the voices in my head. Homura was involved too ever since I killed her and took this.

Sayaka showed her Homura's shield which amazes Kyoko. The red haired girl ate whole burger in just one bite.

Kyoko: No f #$ing way.

Sayaka: Yes f#$%ing way. Now the transfer student haunts me in my mind and kept telling me about this Willy Wonka thing coming up and its a big witch.

 _Homura: Its pronounced Walpurgisnacht!_

Kyoko: If its a big witch, then that means lots of grief seeds.

Sayaka: Amen sister. We just got ourselves a jackpot. I know we had a rough start, but glad that we can have a good time here.

Kyoko: Thanks for the food.

...

Kyoko left Homura's apartment and the place was a mess. It was filled with bags and wrappers litering around the strange white room. The air was filled with the smell of chimichangas.

 _Homura: Sayaka! You trashed my room._

Sayaka: It was your room. Its mine now.

 _You know you should at least keep the place clean. It smells like chimichangas._

Sayaka: You don't have to tell me. You said it in the narration already like you should be doing.

Suddenly the lights went out. It was so unexpected and then there was moaning. Sayaka then saw a ghost of a familiar transparent blond magical girl.

Sayaka: Mami-san! Your back!

Ghost Mami: I'm here for my revange!

Mami is back as a ghost. She still wore her magical girl outfit, but look a bit ragged. She looks pretty transparent and has a line on her neck since she died of decapitation.

Sayaka: Let me guess, your Ghost Rider now. You have to speak in a monotone voice if your gonna be Nicholas Cage.

Ghost Mami: I'm talking about you. You stolen the money from my will for your own greed. I was going to use it for the greater good.

Sayaka: I gave some of it to a guy who said it for the good stuff. At least I gave to charity.

Ghost Mami: You gave it to a drug addict.

Sayaka: No I did not.

Ghost Mami: Did the guy look like he's on drugs?

Sayaka: I see your point, my bad.

Ghost Mami: Argh! Miki-san, I thought that you will become a better magical girl than me. I looked over you and Madoka for the past few days before I can pass on. But to see you this way is horrible. I saw you killing your friends, stealing weapons and destroying stuff.

Sayaka: I am better than you because I'm bad ass and I'm not dead.

Ghost Mami: Shut up.

Sayaka: Say, how's your head coming along?

Ghost Mami: I don't want to talk about that.

Sayaka: Well don't lose your head like last time.

Ghost Mami: I'm really not in the mood right now.

Sayaka singing: Whoever's that person, who died of a loss of their head? Who its gonna be? Ghost Mami!

Ghost Mami: Stop it! I'm gonna haunt you for all eternity Miki-san and drive you nuts.

Sayaka: That's Deadpool to you if you have been watching me. And your not the first one to do that. I have Homura.

 _Homura: Hi._

Sayaka: See.

Ghost Mami: Where is she?

Sayaka: In my head.

 _Homura: Homu homu._

Ghost Mami: This is harder than I thought.

...

Later that night, Sayaka is in her jammies with her blue Deadpool mask on and went to bed. Mami floated above her to scare her, but Sayaka just kept snoring. It was rather annoying to Mami that she won't wake up, but suddenly Sayaka woke up and made that scream from Five Nights at Freddy's. That really scared Mami.

In the morning, Sayaka was eating cereal and Mami processes it. Sadly Sayaka ate the cereal and Mami was eaten. The ghost got out of Sayaka's body and flew away.

Later in the afternoon, Sayaka decided to go to the arcade with Kyoko, but Mami decided to process Kyoko. The red haired girl did not see this coming as Mami took over her body and her soul gem turned yellow. Kyoko then wore Mami's magical girl outfit and has the same hair style, but red.

Mami in Kyoko's body: Finally! I can feel hands and feet! Time for my revange!

Sayaka: My name is Deadpool!

Some guy: Hey guys, its Deadpool. She's gonna fight Sailor Moon.

Mami got out her muskets out of her cleavage and started shooting. Sayaka whipped out her blades and started to deflect them. When she got close, the ribbons caught on. Sayaka then used her guns from Homura's shield and it caused a huge mess. It was literally like that gun scene from Rebellion, only with more Deadpool.

Sayaka got some bullet wounds, but due to her healing factor, she got better quickly. They started shooting throught the walls and then had an cowboy like fight in a building. Sayaka whipped out a minigun and started destroying eveything in her path.

The whole building that they were on collapsed. Mami got more muskets and Sayaka whipped out more guns. Eventually it became a sword and ribbon fight. They continue to clash and I can't really describe it in words.

Sayaka: Just get to the part where I owned her ass.

Right. So Sayaka decided to freeze time when Mami was too busy getting out more musket. Unlike the Rebellion movie, Sayaka manage to not get caught by Mami's ribbons. Sayaka then slashed Mami like some vegetables thus killing the ghost again and Kyoko at the same time.

Sayaka: That was crazy. I hope I don't have to deal with anymore Danny Phantoms here.

Sayaka then saw the Ghost of Mami and Kyoko glaring at her. Sayaka found a store that sell Proton packs and used them to suck Mami and Kyoko in it. I know I'm rushing this, but I felt like all of this is straight forward.

Sayaka: To be honest, you both suck.

 _Ha, I get it._

 _Homura: Another one of your cheesy jokes._

Sayaka: Whatever, Chapter 3 Done!


	4. Chapter 4

Sayaka No More

Chapter 4

It was the day of all days. Walpurgisnacht appears. The sky was dark and it was apocalyptic and did I mentioned dark. Anywho, Sayaka prepares her most epic battle against one of the most ultimate witches.

Sayaka: Its hero time.

 _Homura: Do you event take anything seriously anymore?_

 _Just let Deadpool do her thing. She manage to fight off ghost and kills many people off screen because I'm too lazy to explain all of it._

 _Homura: Argh._

 _Old Sayaka: Cheer up Homura. When this is over, Madoka would be safe right._

 _Homura: I guess._

Sayaka: Time to tip the scales. Its a good time to play Chop Suey by System of the Down.

Sayaka gave out a battle cry as she releases every gun in Homura's shield. They all shot telepathically at the giant witch. Anything that got into Sayaka's way, she just slices it with her swords. She even manages to cut down a huge part of the witch.

Sayaka: Getsuga Tenshou!

...

While that's happening Madoka decides to walk out to see Sayaka and plans to make the wish that she thought that would end her madness. Kyubey appears to the girl as the girl prepare to make the contract.

Kyubey: You know that you don't have to do it now.

Madoka: I want to. I'll do it if it were to restore Sayaka back to the way she is.

Kyubey: I really don't want to do this since Sayaka was a big help, but I still have to do it. Incubator policy.

Madoka: Okay, I wish for...

Before the girl could even make her wish, Walpurgisnacht has been slain and Sayaka stood on top of it. She stood up there making a Gurren Lagann pose when she crosses her arms. Madoka was surprised to see her friend being able to do this.

Sayaka: Hey Madoky. I just f#$% this bitch up.

Madoka: Sayaka-chan?

 _Homura: I really didn't know that you had it in you._

Sayaka: Don't go judging me like that Homura.

Madoka: Homura is here?

Sayaka: Not really, just a voice in my head. And seriously, why can't people just call me Deadpool?

Madoka: Sayaka-chan. I'm going to make a wish that will turn you back to normal.

Sayaka: Why should I? I became freaking awesome.

Madoka: But you killed many people this month.

Sayaka: Well only a little in the chapters while the others were off screen.

Madoka: I know that you have been lonely lately. Only hearing voices in your head. I know you been through a lot, but I wish to help.

Sayaka: Madoka?

Madoka: I don't care about Deadpool. I want Sayaka, my Sayaka back.

Sayaka took some time to think about it. Lately, she has a criminal record and has been lonely. Her only friends are the voices in her head which is annoying and can't do much with them. Did she really become a better version of herself or worse?

Sayaka: Oh god! Your right! Mami was right! I need to be stopped!

 _Old Sayaka: My job seems to be done. Your becoming me now._

Sayaka: I know old me, I need to be you again.

Sayaka held her head and started crying over everything that just happened. Madoka went up to her and gave her a hug. Sayaka took off her Deadpool mask and tears flowed through her cheeks. Madoka now knows what wish that she wanted to make.

Madoka: Even though the stuff you did is unforgivable, I still forgive you. The wish I'm going to make will help give you redemption.

Sayaka: Madoka.

Madoka: I wished that no one ever made a contract with you nor would be able to anymore.

Kyubey: Oh crap.

The whole space time continuum changed as the universe started to rewrite itself. Everything was going out of order and the Earth was changing. In the end this happens. Madoka and Sayaka were in a world that is completely white. None of them has their soul gems and they wore dresses that match their eye color.

Suddenly Mami, Kyoko, and Homura appeared in dress that matches their eye color. This surprised Madoka and Sayaka. Kyubey appears in a suit which was even weirder.

Madoka: Everyone, your here.

Sayaka: After all this time, I want to ask if your forgive.

Mami: At least I'm back from the dead. I know being a magical girl is hard, but you at least make the right decision in the end.

Kyoko: Whatever. Is there anything to eat?

Homura: I'm free! I'm no longer stuck in your mind!

Madoka: What will happen to us now?

Kyubey: Your wish teleported us to this blank universe and everyone you knew forgot about you girls. And now, we are going to be rewritten into another world beyond your wildest dreams.

The girls suddenly saw a light and are sucked into it. They saw went through a time warp that was overwelming with colors. It was just too much and is stranger than the background of the Earthbound when you get into a fight. They went deep into it and everything went dark.

...

When the girls woke up they were at a lair. It was very cheesy looking and so 90's. They looked at their clothes and their colors represent their hair. They then saw a tube with a floating head in it and he said.

Zordon: Rangers, that bitch Rita strikes again. Go out there and fight!

Sayaka: Are we really going to be Power Rangers?

Mami: Hey, I love Power Rangers.

Madoka: Isn't it called Super Sentai?

Homura: From the looks of it, its mostly Power Rangers with the whole secret base and Zordon parody here.

Kyoko: I'm red so I get to say it. ITS MORPHIN TIME!

A cheesy transformation sequence from the original Mighty Morphine Power Rangers begin.

Homura: Masterdon!

Madoka: Pterodactyl!

Sayaka: Triceratops!

Mami: Saber-Tooth Tiger!

Kyoko: Tyranosaurus!

The girls are in power ranger like dress. Basically a magical girl version of power rangers which looks so adorable. They appear in a field and start fighting off some goons.

Sayaka: Let's just live with this new life because its a hell lot better than what we previously had.

Homura: I agree. Trying to go back in time over and over is annoying.

The girls continued to fight until they saw the Green Ranger appeared and fought along with them. As the usual formula goes, they fight the goons, the villains and had a giant robot fight. The Green Ranger assisted the Puella Magi and won obviously.

After that the girl saw who was the Green Ranger all this time. It was Kyubey with long hair.

Madoka: This is getting weird.

Sayaka: I felt like taking back on what I just said.

Kyubey: You don't like my glorious hair.

Mami: It looks nice Kyubey, we're just surprised.

Homura: You look stupid Incubator.

Kyoko: Anyone up for some shawarma.

The end.

Note* Sorry for making this quick. I was pretty tired when making this. The idea of the last chapter was a bit strange and was influenced by that Billy and Mandy episode. Thank you all for reading this.


End file.
